


Gear Up!

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Gear Up!

**Title:** Gear Up!  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Agents of SHIELD  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 357  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #42 at dove_drabbles “Because you can”   
**Summary:** Phil had doubts about a mission

**Gear Up!**

Phil stood looking at the tactical plan on the screen in front of him.

The mission mocked him. It was going to be nearly impossible to get in and out without casualties.

‘Casualties’ was a word he hated. Every one of them was a person. They were a friend or his family. They were all his family.

Melinda appeared in the doorway. “We're ready. I'm just waiting on you for the go.”

“Why should I do this to them? It’s practically a suicide mission.” Phil didn't turn around to look at her. “How can I ask them to go in there knowing they may not all come back?”

“You're the Director. You have to be strong for them. You have to give them the confidence to get the job done.” Melinda gave him a sympathetic look.

Phil shook his head and turned away from her. “I never wanted this nightmare of a job. I don't think I can do this.”

“Yes, you can and you will.” Melinda took a step closer to him. “You're not just the Director to them. You are an Avenger.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I certainly don't feel like one.”

“They're waiting in the hangar bay for a few words from the Director before we leave.” Melinda smiled a tight smile. “Time to rally the troops.”

Phil nodded and followed her to the hangar bay. He looked at the faces standing there full of expectation. They all seemed so young.

I won't lie to you this mission won't be easy. But I know you will do whatever it takes to get the job done. You are agents of SHEILD. You will get this job done. I know that you will because you… all of you… can do this. You are trained for this.” Phil looked at Melinda. “Check your gear. Wheels up in five.”

Melinda nodded then looked at the young agents in the hangar bay. “You heard the Director. Get moving!”

Phil stood and watched as they all boarded the bus. His face was a mask but his nerves were a mess. He prayed they would all come home safe and sound.


End file.
